headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New Addams Family
Category:Programs The New Addams Family is an American television comedy series that utilizes themes and visual styles usually associated with the horror genre. It is a remake of the classic 1960s TV series The Addams Family, and was developed to capitalize on the popularity of the franchise's feature films. The series was produced as a half-hour sitcom that aired on Fox Family Channel in the United States from October 1998 to August 1999, spanning a total of sixty-five episodes. The series starred Glenn Taranto as Gomez Addams, Ellie Harvie as Morticia Addams, Brody Smith as Pugsley Addams, Nicole Fugere as Wednesday Addams, Michael Roberds as Uncle Fester, John DeSantis as Lurch, Betty Phillips as Grandmama Addams, and Steven Fox as Thing. Episodes # Halloween with the Addams Family # Deadbeat Relatives # The Addams Family Goes to School # Fester's Punctured Romance # New Neighbors Meet the Addams Family # Grandpapa Addams Comes to Visit # Gomez, the Reluctant Lover # Morticia the Matchmaker # The Addams Family Tree # Lurch Learns to Dance # Art and the Addams Family # Cousin Itt Visits the Addams Family # Wednesday Leaves Home # Thing Is Missing # Morticia's Romance: Part 1 # Morticia's Romance: Part 2 # Uncle Fester's Toupee # Morticia's Dilemma # The Winning of Morticia Addams # My Fair Cousin Itt # Morticia and the Psychiatrist # Morticia's Favorite Charity # Fester Goes on a Diet # Morticia Joins the Ladies League # Morticia the Breadwinner # Melancholia Finds Romance # Crisis in the Addams Family # Christmas with the Addams Family # Green Eyed Gomez # Amnesia in the Addams Family # Gomez, the Cat Burglar # Uncle Fester's Illness # Morticia, the Decorator # Wednesday's Crush # Morticia, the Sculptress # Thing's Romance # Gomez, the People's Choice # Close Encounters of the Addams Kind # Lurch, the Teen-Age Idol # Fester and Granny vs. Grandpapa Addams # Fester Joins the Global Mercenaries # Addams Family in Court # My Son, the Chimp # Morticia, the Playright # Saving Private Addams # Horseplay # Lurch's Grand Romance # Catastrophia's Career # Cousin Itt's Problem # Lurch, Man of Leisure # Progress in the Addams Family # The Undercover Man # Fester the Marriage Counselor # Lurch and His Piano # Cleopatra, Green of the Nile # Granny, the Happy Medium # Lurch's Little Helper # Addams Family Feud # Fester, the Tycoon # Lights, Camera, Addams! # The Addams Policy # Fester, World Leader # The Tale of Long John Addams # Keeping Up with the Joneses # Death Visits the Addams Family Notes & Trivia * The New Addams Family and New Addams Family (TV Series) both redirect to this page. * The New Addams Family was produced in association with Film Incentive B.C. * Visual effects for this series were provided by Gajdecki Visual Effects. * Special effects for this series were provided by Artifex Studios and Prospero Imaging. * Actress Nicole Fugere, who plays Wednesday Addams, also played Wednesday in the 1998 film Addams Family Reunion. She is the only cast member to play the same character in both the TV series and the films. * Actor John Astin made recurring guest appearances on the show as Grandpapa Addams. Astin is best known for playing Gomez Addams on the original TV series. See also External Links * * * The New Addams Family at Wikipedia * * * * * The New Addams Family at The Addams Family Wiki References ---- Category:Fox Family Channel Category:Shavick Entertainment Category:YTV